Runs in the Family
by Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie
Summary: Syrus is in love, or so everyone thinks, so brother and sister team up to get him his lover, but little does Atticus know that this is all an elaborate setup and Alexis, with the help of some friends, is going to make her brotherf... more info inside
1. Chapter 1

Title: Runs in the Family

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Series: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Jaden x Alexis, Chazz x Syrus, Atticus x Zane

Warnings: Het, yaoi, sexual situations, and a few naughty words. Lemons will be available on aff

Spoilers: 3rd and beginning of 4th season

Timeframe: several years after the series

Summary: Syrus is in love, or so everyone thinks, so brother and sister team up to get him his lover, but little does Atticus know that this is all an elaborate setup and Alexis, with the help of some friends, is going to make her brother settle down once and for all.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh GX does not belong to me, if it did there would be many more gay boys.

Running from class to class was not a favorite pastime of Syrus, however flying was even less of one, hence his white knuckles, clinging to the wall of the helicopter, eyes shifting warily. He had received a letter from Alexis of all people, saying they should have a reunion, at Duel Academy of all places. Granted she too would have to travel from her duel college in America, but it didn't matter. Syrus was still truly terrified, and his shaking showed it.

The turbulence was making him sick and the view of his friends wasn't helping his stomach at all as he eyed the two pro duelists within the confines of the helicopter. Chazz hadn't changed at all, with his superior look and arms crossed over his chest. Beside him was Aster, a cocky look on his face, that showed how much greater he was than his comrades.

Then Syrus attention turned, eying the last member of their party. With face set straight and back pressed against the seat he might as well have been made of stone. His red jacket was gone, replaced by another of the same style, but black as night. His dark chocolate eyes were closed, unrevealing of what color they would be when he opened them and the toffee colored hair fell long and wild. Jaden was still the same in person as he was on TV, duel disk attached to his arm, his manner calm and collected. He had once been different but that time was gone. Jaden Yuki would never return to the carefree boy, but no one would expect anything less from the King of Games.

As the turbulence hit the side of the helicopter a cry escaped from Syrus, tearful eyes drifted between the others present. But he wasn't the only one about to have a nervous breakdown. Behind that calm demeanor Jaden's nerves were wracked beyond comprehension. This would be the first time, since Alexis left for Duel College, first time seeing her. There had been something he had wanted to tell her back then, but it didn't come out right.

_"__Jaden__, I … you… Um, I'm glad I met you!"_

Had that really been all she wanted to say? And what had he really wanted to say? It confused the King of Games more than anything, wishing for a moment that life were as easy as dueling. There was a silent sigh as he shut his eyes, a piece of hair falling in front of his eyes. He wasn't fazed by the movements of the helicopter, too deep in thoughts about what awaited him on his return to duel academy.

As the helicopter dropped the chattering of Syrus' teeth and the snort from Chazz didn't even begin to make its way to the recesses of his mind. _Alexis__… it's time to quit playing around. _With that thought Jaden stop, the helicopter lightly touching down as he threw the door open. Eyes scanned the area as several students turned to stare with wide eyes, the teachers attempting to turn their attention away from the visitors. But that didn't matter at all to Jaden as he walked past them.

"Welcome back Jaden, you'll be in the…" he didn't pay any attention to Crowler, his attention riveted to what was before him.

"Professor, where's Alexis?"

He gave a start at that, staring for a moment at the former slacker. This wasn't the Jaden he had known several years back. But then again he _had_ been acting unusual his last year. The unusual look was mirrored by his once classmates, Chazz struggling with baggage as Syrus watched on in horror, terrified that something was going to fall, most likely Chazz, the almost silence punctuated by his loud voice screaming at what appeared to be thin air.

Jaden had since grown tired of waiting for his answer as he ran ahead, threading through the crowd of students trying to get the autograph of the current King of Games. Either that or a duel. But Jaden paid no mind to them as he ran past. Alexis… he had to find Alexis.

A hand fell on his shoulder, the words 'get lost' on the tip of Jaden's tongue before the voice reached his ears. "What's the rush, Jaden?"

He was speechless, absolutely speechless. Here he was with his chance to say everything that had crossed his mind for the past several years and he couldn't get a damn word out. Suddenly Jaden felt like the biggest idiot in the world as he turned; mouth half open as if to say something however no sound would escape.

A smile graced Alexis' lips as her cheerful laugh reached Jaden's ears. "Gotcha," she said, giving him the victory sign that had once been so common on Jaden's own hands. Slowly he finally found his voice again.

"It's… it's been awhile Alexis." He was stammering like an idiot, and worse, he couldn't do anything to stop it. This was just Alexis, right? He shouldn't be having this problem. But perhaps age had finally caught up to him, forcing him to see what was right in front of him, her round breasts under a blouse and short skirt to show off fine legs. It was times like these that he felt a strong desire to smack himself.

"Hey Jay, can you help us with the baggage?" The innocent voice dragged Jaden out of his thoughts as he glanced back over at Syrus. "Uh… sure Sy." He muttered, turning away from Alexis to help the overloaded Chazz.

"I need some help," Alexis said, glancing at each of her friends. "Especially from you Sy." The confused looks that crossed their faces was enough to prod Alexis to continue. "It's Atticus, he can't get a steady girlfriend," she paused for a moment, throwing a glance at Syrus and Chazz. "Or boyfriend, for the life of him. So he calls me at all hours of the night. I can't take it anymore. We need to find someone for Atticus."

Jaden wasn't quite sure, his mind telling him that this was an impossible task. This was Atticus Rhodes they were talking about after all, the ultimate playboy. And how was he supposed to help? He couldn't even find a girlfriend for himself.

"Here's the plan," Alexis continued. "We need to get inside his head and to do that we need the ultimate bait. We're going to have him play matchmaker so we can see what he wants. We'll turn the tables on him." With that Alexis gave a victorious grin before turning towards Syrus. "That's what I need you for. We need Atticus to 'hook up' you and Chazz. Lay enough bait for him but keep him helping until the time is right."

"What?" The incredulous reply was from Chazz, gaping for a moment. "Are you saying I need to act like a love struck moron and not touch him until your lamebrain brother 'hooks us up'?"

"That's the idea," she smiled, giving Chazz her sweetest look. Alexis knew she was asking a big favor of him, knowing it had probably been quite a while since he had last seen Syrus and even longer since they had had any time alone.

A growl escaped as Chazz gave a degraded look before swinging at the air to the side of his head. "Shut the fucking hell up! All three of you!" He set his shoulders before he glowered towards Alexis' direction. "Your fucking brother better be damn quick."

"Oh yes, and Sy?"

The little bluenet glanced up at that, looking curiously at Alexis for a moment.

"Don't tell Zane about all this." There was a sly smile on her lips and Syrus felt his stomach drop. Of course Alexis already had an idea in mind for Atticus' new steady, and Zane was the perfect target. There had been sparks flying between the two since before Syrus had ever entered Duel Academy.

"I understand."


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go, another chapter. This is actually pretty darn quick for me. This has a missing lemon that can be viewed on AFF, but first some respnses to reviews.

Venture 101: Thank you! I love Jaden x Alexis as well, just no lemons for them yet.

AkanetheFox: Thanks! I've read your stuff before and love it. I'm really glad you took the time to read this.

syrusfanatic12: Lol, no incest but if you're talking about the yaoi... there'll be more but no lemons here. Anyways, glad you read and enjoyed!

* * *

Chazz was beyond pissed at being told what to do. He did not accept orders lightly, being who he was. He was 'The Chazz' and he should be the one giving orders, not following them. But one look from the little bluenet with his lips pouted, huge eyes pleading with him, even The Chazz could not continue to deny him. Sometimes Chazz just hated those pleading puppy dog eyes, and this was one of those times. And with that decided Chazz knew he had to make the best of his limited time before the prince from hell graced them with his presence. Sometimes Chazz hated his life.

There was an innocent look on Syrus' face as he glanced up, beaming with pride at being able to help with this plan. "Thanks Chazz," he said, his voice soft, but all he got from the once-obelisk was a growl. Obviously he did not agree with Syrus' form of glee. Obsidian eyes narrowed as he turned back towards Syrus. Time was limited and all that mattered right now was using it before his own sexual frustration drove him up the wall once Atticus arrived. That thought did not take long to ponder on as a growl escaped Chazz, one hand groping Syrus' small ass.

And all Chazz got for his effort was a smack to his hand. He shook it before giving the smaller one a glower, crossing his arms and pouting for a long moment. Chazz was the type to always get what he wanted one way or another and this would be no different. Syrus would be his this instant. Moving closer he ground his hips against Syrus' body, rewarded with a gasp.

"But… but Chazz! My brother could be here at any time!" The boy cried, staring up at Chazz for a long moment. The idea of being caught by his dear brother was unconceivable. Unfortunately that wasn't enough to stop Chazz, or even stall him as larger hands shoved him to the bed, lips covering Syrus'.

"Heya! You in here Lieutenant!" Chazz's back went straight as a board as ebony eyes narrowed. "Get the fuck out of here, dino-dork," he growled, disgusted at being interrupted. There was a choking sound coming from Hassleberry, having been left completely speechless and feeling sick to his stomach. Hands came up to cover his mouth as the former Ra covered his mouth and ran.

"That went well," Syrus' small voice squeaked from beneath Chazz.

"I hate your damn friends."

Dashing, handsome, charming, these words could all be used to describe the one that stepped off the helicopter that landed on the island. Some may think that it was some sort of celebrity, given the crowd. He took a step out, moving his sunglasses as he gave a smile, the wind pulling at his dark hair, causing several girls to scream and faint. Moving forward he took one of the many girls' hands and kissed it.

"Hey doll, you mind leading me to ol' Crowler's office?" He smiled, displaying a row of perfectly straight, sparkling white teeth. Anyone that knew him before would know that he had been beautiful now, and all that knew what he did for a living knew he had enough money for cosmetic surgery to fix any faults he may have had.

Of course, by looks alone no one would have imagined this star-studded man was a professional duelist. The girl gasped and nodded her head, blushing at the attention she was getting from this man. If anything had changed about Atticus it was his knack for flirtation, now able to make girls outright faint rather than just swoon before him. But all in all he was the same Atticus Rhodes, the Blizzard Prince of Obelisk and master of Love.

"Mr. Rhodes, I see you're on time, as ever," a dry voice commented as Crowler gazed down at him. "You're the last one to arrive."

"Fact of business Doctor," he threw the professor a charming smile but Crowler was one teacher he had never been able to charm his way past. Oh yes, he had tried in years past, particularly when he was found without his homework or sleeping through boring lectures. Both of which he did in every class, except for Duel Alchemy, sleeping that was, because things had the tendency of blowing up. And by some incident, not of his own fault mind you, he was always sitting in the front row in that class.

"Of course," Crowler gave him a bored look. "Obelisk dorms, room 280."

"Yes Ma'am," Atticus gave him a salute as Crowler groaned. He knew from the second it was presented the reunion of sorts was a bad idea. As if the return of Atticus Rhodes wasn't bad enough to give any reasonable adult nightmares. And as the boy jogged down the path, leaving several ogling girls in his wake Crowler gave a groan. This would be a very long week. Perhaps if he were lucky he would have to be admitted to the psych ward before the week was up because there was only so much one could take.

* * *

Fishing had always helped him relax, and anyone could tell that Jaden needed relaxation more than anything right now. Unfortunately there was not a fishing pole in sight and as he walked along the riverbank his thoughts decided now wasn't the time to leave him alone. So many things had changed in Duel Academy, starting with the abandonment of the red dorm.

No one had been assigned to it since he had left, and there were more roaches than normal. Despite that as he stood staring out at the water a very fat cat sat his ass down and looked up at him. This brought a momentary smile to Jaden's face. He could only hope now that Banner no longer had to make sure he didn't do anything stupid he had gone on to the next world. There was no sign that the spirit of the old man remained and that made the once Slifer happy, more than anything. But at the moment loneliness was pulling at his senses. He was more alone than ever, despite being the King of Games, and Jaden felt as if he had to do something to change that.

"Jay!" The yell had startled him as he jumped, muscles bunching as he slid on the muddy bank, falling into the water with a loud splash. He sputtered, hands clawing as he worked to move his legs to get his feet under him. With a loud gasp his head broke the surface, his dark clothing sticking to his body as drops fell from the tips of his hair.

"Lex…" Jaden gave a groan as he held a hand out for assistance to the girl that had caused him to jump out of his skin. He felt a slight tingle as her hand came in contact with his, feeling his face burning and hoping that it would not be visible. There was a small noise next to his head as Winged Kuriboh floated above him, giving that amused look that he liked to give when his partner was found in rare moments like these.

"Well Mr. King of Games, you're awfully quiet these days," Alexis pointed out, trying to get anything from Jaden as she gave a heave, pulling the former Slifer up the bank. Jaden's feet dug into the mud, however her words froze him for a moment, mouth open. He had no idea what to say, but the frozen state and his weight was enough to allow gravity to pull him back down, and Alexis with him.

A loud splash later and Jaden was as wet as ever, his ears enjoying the sounds of Alexis' exasperated yells. It was times like this that Jaden missed in his professional life. "Sorry Lex," he said, flashing her one of his rare grins. It was not often he smiled but with Alexis he felt an urge to.

"You did that on purpose!" The yell was accompanied by a splash to his face, leaving Jaden sputtering as he swam towards her, trying to grab the former Obelisk and dunk her. A laugh escaped him as the game of tag continued in the water, Jaden having not had so much fun in a long time.

His arms grabbed her, holding her tightly as Alexis became quite aware of the feeling of being pressed against Jaden's chest. They had both grown up so much since the last time. She remembered saying good-bye to Jaden, and felt the tears come unbidden once more.

"Jaden?"

"Huh Lex?" His grip loosened slightly as the stood there for a moment, both up to their chests in water. While having grown up after the journey to the Dark World there were times when Jaden Yuki was as oblivious as ever.

"Do you remember that night by the dorms, after the tag team duel?"

Her back was pressed against him as Jaden took a deep breath. Yes, he had remembered it. In fact, he had thought about it earlier. He had said he had wanted to say something too but it had seemed as if there had been more than what he had given.

Jaden felt his heart picking up its pace, pounding hard against his chest, his breath short. He needed an answer, or risk losing his mind. Of course he would get it back eventually, but it would be so much easier just to hear it from Alexis' own mouth. Three little words would make him the happiest man on earth.

"I never said what I meant to," she whispered, her head leaning back against his chest. "I think I can say what I meant to back then. Jaden… I love you."

His heart pounded in his chest as his arms tightened protectively around Alexis. She turned around in his hold, arms wrapping around Jaden's neck as their lips met for the first time. She felt the King of Games relax and press into the kiss, one hand moving up Alexis' back. Jaden tasted exactly as Alexis had always imagined he would, a mixture of sweet and spiciness that drove through her senses.

Alexis' hands gripped at the ends of his dripping hair, holding it tightly as she pressed against his form. This was an event that had been many years in the making, her own feelings growing as she stayed beside him each day in the walls of Duel Academy. Her patience seemed to pay off as Jaden finally broke for breath, lips parted slightly. He was breathing hard and his face was slightly flushed. All in all this combination caused Alexis to see him as the most beautiful man in existence.

"We… we should get out before we freeze," Jaden finally said, glancing at her for a moment as he moved towards the shore, offering her a hand to aid her in getting out of the water.

* * *

He was cheerful, perhaps a tad too cheerful as he stepped into the room, dumping his bag on the bed. After several years Atticus was back at Duel Academy and seeing the back turned towards him he smiled, tiptoeing closer to the figure. He pounced, arms flinging around the back of the other as the body jerked slightly, a clenched hand moving to strike at his attacker.

Reaching over he stopped the hand, seeing the head lift up, cobalt eyes falling on him as the attacked leaned back into his wheelchair.

"Atticus," Zane spoke for the first time. "I knew you'd come."

"It's not like I could leave you along with the kids," reaching up Atticus pulled lightly on Zane's hair before coming around in front of his friend. "Let's go for a walk Zane-ie," he said, a smile crossing his face.

It was times like this that Zane wondered why in the past Atticus had been his constant companion for so long. He watched as Atticus placed his hands on either side of the wheelchair and then wrapped his arms around Zane, lifting him up from the wheelchair.

"Atticus?" Zane glanced over at him, feeling the arms lift him up.

"I said a walk. When's the last time you actually walked?" Slowly he pushed himself up, gazing down at the other man. He was a little shaky on his feet, having been so long off them. "I just wanted to see you on your feet again," Atticus said with a smile as he let Zane sit down again, moving to the back of the wheelchair and taking the brakes off.

Pushing it out he started talking. "America is great, there's so many girls fawning over me. And being a pro…" he shook his head, laughing as he stepped outside. "But it's lonely. I missed being around people, around friends. I have as many fans as I could possibly want," the sand moved under his steps as he pushed towards the deck. Often times they had stood there, staring out across the water.

It was nice, being in Atticus' presence again. Zane sighed, glancing up at him. Their relationship had been through so many changes, from the day they had met to this time now. Zane could still remember fondly his many antics. A brief smile touched his lips as he listened to Atticus' voice.


End file.
